


Olicity Hiatus Fic-A-Thon Prompts

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-18
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-11-14 00:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 14,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11196495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: Season 5 Hiatus





	1. Introduction

**Prompts for Season 5 Hiatus**

1\. Family Plans (Summer Vacation) (858)  
2\. The Virus (Eye contact) (1057)  
3\. Kidnapped! (Taste)(1300)  
4\. Buffer (At Odds)(604)  
5\. Future Reasons (Out of place)(467)  
6\. Blue Box (Unintentional Discovery)(512)  
7\. Like Father, Like Son (Comfort)(562)  
8\. Relic (One more time)()1162  
9\. Fathers and Sons(Pride)(737)  
10.. Gossip (Late to the party)(594)  
11\. Financial Institution (Get Down)(728)  
12\. Never Call Her That (Impaired Judgement)(749)  
13\. Reasoning (Sleepless)(596)  
14\. Parenting Duties (Ask)(537)  
15\. Badass (Choose)(575).  
16\. Going In Blind (Malfunction)(886)  
18\. French Toast (Escape)(635)  
19a. Huckleberry Fin (Sent to the wrong printer)(1025)  
19b. Science (Gravity)(256)  
20\. Surviving Life (Trust)(553)


	2. Family Plans

**Family Plans**  
**Prompt 1: Summer Vacation**  
**Word Count: 858**

It was Sunday morning and everything was quiet after the return from Lian Yu. Oliver was lying still with his eyes closed not wanting to get out of the bed.

Felicity could tell that he was faking but she just let him. She hadn't been able to just stare at him in so long. She took in every scar and every line. She smiled when she saw a few gray hairs at his temple.

Finally, she couldn't stand it anymore. “Oliver, I know you're awake.”

Oliver opened an eye and smiled. “What gave me away?”

“You were too quiet. You're never quiet when you sleep.” Felicity reached out and tapped his nose with her finger. “You snore.”

Oliver laughed and stretched. “I just didn't want the peaceful moment to end.”

Felicity looked at the bedroom door. “I'm surprised William hasn't knocked yet.”

“Thank you again for letting him stay here.” Oliver sat up. “It's going to be rough for him without his mother.”

“He just needs time.” Felicity sat up and rubbed Oliver’s back. “Maybe we should go on a vacation. Somewhere fun…...but no islands.”

Oliver nodded. “We should let him pick the place. Do you still have that box of travel brochures?”

“Uh. Yeah. I do.” Felicity glanced toward the closet. “Those are mostly honeymoon spots. I doubt he'd think that was fun.”

Oliver frowned. “There's always Disneyland.”

Felicity shrugged. “Maybe. What about camping? It's not an island.”

“You want to go camping? You hate roughing it.” Oliver chuckled. “No wifi. No tech. You would get bored after ten minutes. Not to mention the bugs and…”

“Okay! Maybe not camping. You and he can do that with Dig and JJ later.” Felicity slipped out of bed and went to the closet. “You know …. Manly bonding.”

“I'll check with Dig on that. Did you find them?” Oliver looked around the room. Not much had changed since he had been there last. There were a few new photos on the bureau. They were mostly of the team. There was also one of Billy.

Felicity came out of the closet and put a box filled with travel brochures on the bed. She followed his line of sight and realized he was looking at the photo of Billy.

“I should put that away.” Felicity started toward the bureau but Oliver caught her hand.

“It's fine. He was important to you.” Oliver gently pulled her back down on the bed. “Let’s pick out something that might be fun for us to do all together so he's not overwhelmed with choices.”

“Good idea.” Felicity opened the box and dumped it on the bed. “We can sort them into piles. Honeymoon here.” She put a brochure aside. “Family fun here.” She put another on the opposite side.

In about ten minutes, they had everything separated. The ones that were exclusively honeymoon were put back in the box.

“Okay. Camping is out.” Oliver picked up a few more and put them in the box.

“Islands are out.” Felicity picked up five more and put them in the box.

Oliver looked at the ones left on the bed. “He can chose from these.”

“I'll hit the shower.” Felicity got up. “You should make breakfast. He’s going to be hungry when he wakes up.”

Oliver watched her go into the bathroom then got out of bed. He got dressed and picked up the brochures before he went down stairs.

Oliver found William on the sofa watching cartoons.

“Hey buddy. How long have you been up?” Oliver asked.

William shrugged. “Not long.”

“Hungry?” Oliver sat down next to his son.

“Yeah.” William nodded. “Can you ask Felicity to make pancakes?”

Oliver chuckled. “You don't want Felicity to cook….ever!”

William frowned. “Okay.”

“I'll get those pancakes started.” Oliver handed him the brochures and got up. “Take a look at these. Felicity and i are thinking of taking you on a summer vacation. Maybe we can ask Thea to come along too.”

William looked each one of them over as Oliver made breakfast. He finally put them down when Felicity came down the stairs.

“Hey William! Did you pick out our vacation?” Felicity asked as she sat down next to him.

“They all look like fun but I really just want to go to Disneyland. Mom and I went there every year.” William saw the smirk on Oliver's face. “What’s wrong?”

“I suggested that.” Oliver grinned. “I'll call Thea and ask if she wants to come.”

“Can everybody come?” William asked. “I mean... don't they need a vacation too?”

“He's right Oliver.” Felicity smiled. “Do you think we can get everyone on board?”

“That might be tricky but we can try.” Oliver wiped his hands on a dish towel.

Felicity pulled out her phone. “Okay. We need to decide when and we can send out an evite.”

William and Felicity put their heads together and started to pick a date.

Oliver smiled at them before he turned back to his pancakes. He let out a sigh of relief. Felicity would help him navigate this thing called fatherhood. In time they might even give William a little brother or sister.


	3. The Virus

**The Virus**  
**Prompt 2: Eye contact**  
**Word Count: 1057**

It was her idea to walk down the alley after dinner to their car now Felicity was regretting it.

They had made it almost all the way out of the alley when a dart came out of nowhere and caught Oliver in the neck. He went down almost right away.

At first, Felicity thought that it was someone from the League of Assassins looking to get payback for Ras’ death. Nyssa had warned them to be careful.

What Felicity wasn’t expecting was the man in a mask with dark eyes standing in front of her. The gear the man was wearing was not the same. He was wearing camouflage and military armor.

The masked man stared at Felicity. She could feel the ice in his glare and it made her shiver, there was also something familiar about his eyes.

“Ms. Smoak.” The masked man addressed her. “Do as I say and the mayor won’t be harmed.” 

The man knelt down and pulled Oliver up into a chokehold. Oliver was limp in the man's arms as the man held a knife to Oliver's throat.

“Please! I will do whatever you say. Just put down the knife.” Felicity scanned the area for any other masked bad guys. There was someone in the shadows by a fire escape. “What do you want?”

“We want the virus that you created.” The man in the shadows answered. He was using a voice modulator to distort his voice.

“Who is we and why would you want that?” Felicity frowned. There weren’t too many people that knew she had created the virus that has taken over Star City. 

“Who we are isn’t important.” The man in the shadows said. “Do you want my friend to slice his throat or are you going to cooperate?”

“I don’t know it off hand. I would have to get it.” Felicity tried to stall. “I’ve written a lot of code in my life I don’t remember all of it off the top of my head.”

“You have one hour.”

“Where are we going to meet? Are you going to stay here or will we meet somewhere else?” Felicity was trying to figure out who the man in the shadows was.   

“We will meet at pier 43. We can make the exchange there.”

“He’s heavy you know. Solid as a rock.” Felicity waved her hand at Oliver. Your goon here is never going to be able to carry him on his own.”

“I have that covered. I suggest you get moving.”

“Yeah. One hour. Pier 43.”  Felicity turned and walked out of the alley. She pulled out her phone and called Dig.

“Dig, we have a problem. I need the team.”

“What happened?” Dig asked.

Felicity explained what happened as she got in the car. She had to get what they wanted from the bunker just in case the team didn’t get there in time.

On the way to the bunker, Felicity ran through her mind all of the people who knew she had created the virus. Cooper was dead. Her father knew but he wouldn’t hurt Oliver to get it. There had to be someone she was missing.

At the bunker she loaded the virus onto a password protected flash drive. It was a precaution. She also put a self-destruct code into the virus itself making it impossible to use. She had no intention of giving it to them without a backup plan.

Dig and the team went to the pier and waited for the exchange.

Felicity walked out onto the pier at the appointed time and looked around. “I’m here!”

The man from the alley appeared from behind a stack of wooden crates with Oliver. Oliver’s hands were tied together with zip ties. The man held a knife to his throat as they walked closer.

Oliver made eye contact with her. She knew what he was trying to tell her. She sent him a message of her own. “Be ready.”

Felicity gave Oliver a slight nod. “I have the virus.” She held up the flash drive.

“How can I be sure that is the virus?” the man from the shadows asked as he came from behind a different stack of wooden crates.

“You’re just going to have to trust me. You trusted me before, didn’t you?” Felicity realized why the voice sounded familiar even with the voice modulator. “You let me into Helix. Now, you are using me for what? To gain control of a city?”

“You think too small, Ms. Smoak. We intend to take over the world with your virus.”

“Release him and you can do whatever you want. I won’t stop you.” Felicity walked closer to Oliver and the man with the knife. She held the flash drive out to the man just out of his reach. “Let him go.”

The masked man with the knife loosened his grip on Oliver as he reached for the flash drive.

Oliver moved out of his grasp and broke the zip ties. He punched the masked man with the knife but the other man had slipped away.

Oliver grabbed Felicity and they ran to the end of the pier.

There was a small speed boat waiting there. It had been the way the two bad guys had brought Oliver to the exchange. It had been their means of escape as well.

“Get in!” Oliver pulled her into the boat and they sped away from the pier.

On the pier, Team Arrow subdued the two men and called the police. They were taken away in handcuffs.

On the boat, Oliver cut the motor and looked at Felicity. “How did you know that they were from Helix?”

“Not that many know that I was the one that wrote that virus but I have a feeling Helix found out and that’s why we were ambushed.” Felicity looked back at the pier. “I know that they aren’t done with whatever they have planned.”

Oliver turned her chin to face him and looked into her eyes. “Whatever they have planned we will stop them…. Together.”

Felicity looked up into his eyes. “I never should have gone to them. I have brought more trouble into our lives. I’m sorry Oliver.”

Oliver laughed. “I’m sure that we can handle it.”

Felicity nodded. She leaned over and kissed him. “As long as we are together.”


	4. Kidnapped!

**Kidnapped!**  
**Prompt 3: Taste**  
**Word Count:  1300**

Oliver woke up with a pounding head and the taste of blood in his mouth. The floor was damp and cold where he lay. He sat up with some effort and looked around.

Oliver was in a cell. It was larger than most cells he had been in before. There was a glow of light from a faraway light through the bars.

“Felicity!?”

There was no response.

Oliver tried to stand but a wave of nausea made him rethink his plan. Instead, he felt around on the floor near him. He had to find her. She had to be here somewhere.

“Felicity! Answer me!” Oliver was starting to wonder why he wasn't finding her.

He finally saw some movement in the corner just inside the shadows. He crawled over to it. It was a woman but not Felicity. It was Thea.

“Thea wake up!” Oliver gently patted her cheek until her eyes opened.

Thea looked around. “Where are we? How did I get here?”

“I don't know. Are you hurt?” Oliver untied her hands and feet. “I need to find Felicity.”

“Ollie, are you sure she’s here? I was home and then I woke up here.” Thea flexed her fingers. “We need to find a way out.”

“No not yet. Felicity was with me. We were….” Oliver shut his eyes then shook the panic out of his brain. “We were at the loft.”

Thea raised an eyebrow but didn't ask what he was doing at the loft.

There was a groan from the other side of the cell. Both Oliver and Thea went over to see what who it was.

Oliver turned over the blonde woman as soon as he discovered her. When he saw who it was he pulled down the gag and untied her hands and feet. “Donna?”

“Oliver, what’s going on? Where are we?” Donna tried to sit up. She grabbed her head and lay back down.

“We’ve been kidnapped.” Thea looked at Oliver. “We don’t know where we are.”

“Where’s my daughter?” Donna sat up enough to look around. “Where is Felicity?”

“We don’t know. We don’t even know if she’s here.” Thea tried to comfort her but she knew that Donna wasn’t buying it by the look on her face.

Oliver walked over to the bars and tried to see if he recognized where they were. He didn’t.

Suddenly, there was the sound of a door opening and closing some distance away.

“Hello?! Who’s out there?” Oliver called out. “Answer me!”

There was the sound of high heels clicking on the stone floor as they grew closer.

“Oliver?!” Felicity appeared on the other side of the bars. “He told me you were here but I thought he was just bluffing. Mom? Thea? Oh god. Is William here too?”

“No. He isn’t here.” Oliver looked behind him. “Why would you ask that?”

“He said he had my whole family. I’m Williams step mother that makes him my family.” Felicity reached through the bars to Oliver. She got a handful of his shirt and held on to it.

Oliver could feel her hand shaking. He put his hand over hers. “Felicity, who is ‘he’?”

“Cayden James.” Felicity glanced to where Thea and her mom were sitting. “We’re in a Helix facility but I don’t know where. He has something he wants me to do. He’s holding all of you until l do it.”

Oliver clenched his jaw. “Felicity, whatever he is asking you to do, don’t do it.”

“Oliver, I don’t have a choice.” Felicity looked up into his eyes. “He promised to let you go as soon as I’m finished. Please. Just sit tight until I come back.”

Oliver let out a breath. “Felicity….”

Felicity pulled Oliver close and kissed him through the bars. “Don’t go all grr. Not this time. Let me handle this.”

Oliver licked the taste of her lipstick from his lips. He reached out and grabbed her by the arm. He didn’t want to let her go. “Felicity, think about what you are saying.”

Felicity let go of his shirt and put her hand on his that was on her arm. “Let me go. Once I do this, we can all go.”

Oliver leaned close to the bars. “Do you trust this guy?”

“No but I can make life difficult for him and he knows it.” Felicity winked. “I’m a bad ass, remember?”

Oliver nodded. “How long?”

“An hour tops.” Felicity leaned against the bars. She pulled a scrap of paper from her bodice and slipped it into Oliver’s hand. She pulled him back for another kiss.

Oliver could taste the fear in her kiss. There was something that she wasn’t telling him. He shoved the paper into his pocket. “One hour.”

A man with a gun came up to where Felicity was standing. “Ms. Smoak Cayden is waiting for you.”

“Right.” Felicity looked over at Thea and her mom. “This will all be over soon.” She looked at Oliver then walked away with the man.

As soon as Oliver heard the door close, he pulled the paper out of his pocket. It was a map of the facility where they were being held. Felicity had marked the way out.

“What’s that?” Thea asked.

“It’s the way out. Felicity has a plan.” Oliver started pace.

The door to the cell unlocked ten minutes after Felicity left.  Oliver waved Thea and Donna out and into the corridor. He opened the inside door and turned down the corridor. He led them the outer door of the building.

Oliver turned to Thea. “Thea, take Donna and go. As soon as you’re clear, contact Dig and tell him where we are.”

“You’re not coming?” Donna asked.

“I’m going back for her. I won’t leave without her.” Oliver nodded to Thea. “Go.”

Oliver followed the map to the main server room. Felicity was sitting at a terminal. Cayden James stood behind her turned away from Felicity. The man with the gun was standing next to Felicity.

Felicity must have sensed his presence. She looked up from the keyboard but didn’t stop typing. She and Oliver made eye contact.

Felicity looked up at the guard. “Can I have a drink of water? I’m really parched.”

The guard went over to a cabinet and took out a bottle of water. He walked over and handed Felicity the bottle.

Felicity opened the bottle and took a sip. “This doesn’t taste right. I didn’t think that water could go bad. Take a sip and tell me what you think.” Felicity threw water in the guards face.

The guard stepped back and Oliver caught him in a choke hold. Oliver stripped the gun from the man as he lost consciousness and handed it to Felicity.

Felicity turned and shot out the servers then held the gun on Cayden.

“This is a mistake, Ms. Smoak.” Cayden said as he walked backwards with his hands up.

“The mistake was yours.” Felicity pointed the gun at Cayden. “If you come after me or my family again, I will shoot more than your servers.”

“I see that I have underestimated you, Ms. Smoak.” Cayden tried to escape through the door but he didn’t make it.

Felicity shot him in the leg. Cayden went down with a scream.

Oliver took the gun from her hand. “That’s enough, bad ass.”

Felicity laughed. “Oh! Come on Oliver. I was just getting started.”

“She shot me!” Cayden held his leg as he sat on the floor.

“It’s in the leg you’ll be fine.” Felicity walked past him through the open door.

Oliver followed her out and they got out just as Dig was pulling up in the van. He was followed by a van full of ARGUS agents. 

They got in and kissed as Dig sped away from the warehouse.


	5. Buffer

**Buffer**  
**Prompt 4.** At Odds  
**Word Count:** 604

Oliver was cooking dinner on Raisa’s night off. He wanted to get William involved but he wasn’t sure how to ask.

William was watching the sports report on the news. When it was over, he picked up his backpack and headed to his room.

Oliver looked up from the cutting board. He decided just to ask. “William, do you want to help me make dinner?”

“No. Thanks.” William frowned and disappeared into his room.

The bedroom door shut before Oliver could say anything else.

Oliver put down the knife and started to walk to William’s room but was stopped by a knock at the door. He went to answer it.

“Hi Oliver!” Felicity stood there and smiled. “William called me. He wanted some help with his math. He didn’t tell you, did he?”

Oliver sighed. “He’s in his room. I’m not having any luck getting through with him tonight. I tried to get him to help me cook.” Oliver shrugged.

“You have to remember that he’s your son, Oliver. He gets that moody broody thing from you.” Felicity kissed Oliver and walked over to William’s bedroom door. She knocked on the door.

William opened the door and Felicity glanced over her shoulder as she went inside.

“What do you need help with?” Felicity sat down at the table.

“Oliver.” William frowned.

“Well… that’s a lot more complicated than math.” Felicity laughed. “What did he do?”

William shrugged. “I just don’t know what to say to him. It’s still weird having a dad. It’s like he’s sad and I feel like it’s my fault.”

“I don’t think that’s it.” Felicity nodded. “Oliver isn’t exactly easy to read but if you just start talking to him about something. It will start to be less awkward. I think you will be surprised to know that he is just confused as you are.”

“Felicity, will you stay for dinner?” William asked. “We always end up mad at each other when Raisa isn’t here.” 

“Ah… yeah… sure. Do you know what Oliver is cooking?” Felicity laughed. “Like it matters. He is like the best chef. When we lived in Ivy Town, I gained almost ten pounds. Has he made soufflé for you?”

William shook his head.

“It’s almost as good as…”  Felicity stopped talking when she realized she was talking to a child. “Um… its really good.”

There was a knock on the door. It opened slowly. Oliver looked in. “Dinner is in the oven. How is the math going?”

“No math emergency.” Felicity wrinkled her nose. “William invited me to dinner.”

Oliver nodded. “There’s plenty. Do you want to play a game or watch TV?”

“What about we play a game, just the three of us. Oliver, do you have some cards?” Felicity smiled.

“We are not playing poker with you.” Oliver laughed. You cheat.”

“I do not. I count cards. It’s math not dealing from the bottom of the deck.” Felicity pouted.

“How many casinos are you banned from again?” Oliver laughed.

Felicity sighed. “Six.”

William laughed. “Just because you did math?”

Felicity nodded. “I promise not to do math while we play a little poker.”

“I’ll get the cards.” Oliver walked back into the living room.

“Give him some time. He’s trying.” Felicity smiled. “You will find your way with him.”

William nodded. “I might be calling you to come have dinner a lot.”

Felicity grinned. “As long as Oliver is cooking, I’m game.”

Oliver came in and put the cards on the table. He pulled up a chair from beside the door and sat down. “No math!”

Felicity shrugged and started to deal the cards. 


	6. Future Reasons

**Future Reasons**  
**Prompt 5.** Out of place  
**Word Count:** 467

Oliver walked into the bunker and took a deep breath. It seemed that recently when he came down to get Felicity for dinner he felt out of place.

He glanced over to the glass cases and looked at his old arrow suit. He reminded himself that he put the bow down to be a father to his son.

Felicity looked up from the computer and followed Oliver’s gaze. She knew it wasn’t easy for him to be on the sidelines. Since when had Oliver done anything easy? She smiled when he turned to look at her.

“Ready to go?” Oliver walked over to the steps and waited for her to come to him. He didn’t want to see what was on her screen. He didn’t want to know what they were doing without him.

Felicity picked up her coat and bag and came down the stairs. She handed him her coat so he could help her put it on. “Where are we going?”

“I thought we would go to Table Salt.” Oliver smoothed the shoulders of her coat with his hands.

“Don’t we need a reservation for that place?” Felicity turned around and rubbed his chin. “Unless, you are going to flash the mayor title at them.”

“I was thinking of it. Do you have somewhere else in mind?” Oliver smiled. “We can go anywhere you want. I’m the mayor they have to let me in.”

Felicity snorted. “I was thinking… Chinese at my place…. With desert?”

Oliver grinned. “Actual desert or _desert_?”

“I have mint chip ice cream in the freezer.” Felicity shrugged. “We can have both.”

Oliver winked at her. “We should try to make it to the bedroom this time.”

“No guarantees, mister. You know I like desert.” Felicity grabbed him by the hand and pulled him along.

Oliver glanced at the glass case again as Felicity led them straight to the elevator. It still felt strange to not put it on and bring down the bad guys. He felt Felicity stop so he looked down.

“I know it’s tough but you’re doing it for William.” Felicity stood on her toes and kissed Oliver’s cheek. “Someday you’ll be doing it for our kids too.”

“Our kids?” Oliver frowned.

“Oh I’m not pregnant but one day, I might be.” Felicity rubbed his arm. “Another mini Oliver in my life.”

“Maybe a mini Felicity?” Oliver whispered in her ear.

“Oh no! You don’t want one of those.” Felicity shook her head. “Two of me might make your head explode.” She made a sound like something exploding. “Messy!”

“I’ll take that risk.” Oliver put his hand on her back and guided her into the elevator. “At least I’ll get to find out what your real hair color is.”

Felicity swatted him in the chest and Oliver laughed.     


	7. Blue Box

**Blue Box**

**Prompt 6.** Unintentional Discovery

 **Word Count:** 512

“Hello Ms. Smoak, the mayor is in a budget meeting. He told me to tell you to wait for him in his office.” The mayor’s assistant pointed to the open door of Oliver’s office.

“Thanks.” Felicity went into Oliver’s office and sat down on the sofa. She looked at the time. He was running late as always.

Felicity got up and went over to the desk. She knew he kept power bars in one of the desk drawers but she wasn’t sure which one. He and William would snack on them after Oliver picked him up from school.

Felicity started with the one in the center and all she found was office supplies. The bottom drawer was filled with reports.

She opened the top drawer to the right and found what she was looking for. She picked up a power bar but she froze when she saw what was underneath it.

The blue Tiffany’s box glared at her like Felicity had discovered its secret hiding place.

Felicity couldn’t resist she opened the box and her eyes went wide in surprise. It was an engagement ring. A brand new engagement ring!

She closed the box and shut the drawer and glanced at the door to make sure the assistant didn’t see that she had found it.

Felicity unwrapped the power bar and took a bite. She wondered when he was planning on asking her. Would it be tonight at dinner? Or tomorrow during the trip to the aquarium they had planned with William.

Oliver had bought a new ring. Felicity smiled to herself. She had joked with him that his mother’s ring was cursed. Moira Queen had hated her. It made sense that the ring would hate her too. At least, it made sense to Felicity.

Felicity sat there immersed in her thoughts, chewing and looking out the window. She never noticed Oliver walk into the office.

Oliver stood there for a moment waiting for her to realize that she wasn’t alone. When he saw Felicity take a bite of the power bar, he felt a moment of panic.

“Felicity?”

Felicity jumped. “How many times have I told you not to sneak up on me?”

“So you found a snack…” Oliver walked around the desk and knelt by the chair.

“Yes I did.” Felicity blushed. “I was hungry and you were late.”

Oliver nodded and opened the drawer. He picked up the little blue box. “I suppose I don’t have to hide this anymore.”

“No. Sorry.” Felicity wrinkled her nose.

“If you promise to be surprised tomorrow, I won’t tell William you found it.” Oliver smiled. “He helped me pick it out.”

“Aw…. he did!” Felicity bit her lip and sighed.

“My son said that if I didn’t ask you to marry me that he was going to ask you for me.” Oliver laughed. “He knows how special you are… to both of us.”

Felicity threw her arms around Oliver’s neck. “I promise to be surprised. I love you and William. I already know what my answer will be.” She kissed Oliver. “Yes.”


	8. Like Father, Like Son

**Like Father, Like Son**  
**Prompt 7.** Comfort  
**Word Count:** 563

When Oliver heard Felicity's bare feet padding across the floor, he looked up from the paperwork he brought home.

“I thought you were in bed.” Oliver couldn't help but smile at her in one of his sweatshirts and those pajama pants with the bunnies all over them.

“I was lonely. Are you done?” Felicity looked at the pile in front of him and sighed. “Never mind.”

“Come here.” Oliver held out his arms.

Felicity rounded the table and sat in Oliver’s lap. “Is William asleep?”

“Yeah I checked on him a few minutes ago. He's dreaming again.” Oliver wrapped his arms around her and leaned his head on her shoulder.

“Maybe he should talk to someone. A professional.” Felicity caresses his cheek.

Oliver let out a breath. “How is he going to explain why he sees me as a bad man? The truth is dangerous for both of us. He would get sent to his grandparents and I would go to jail.”

Felicity snuggled closer. “I wish I could just kiss you and make it all go away but I can’t.”

Oliver sighed. “It’s the thought that counts.”

William’s door opened slowly. He peeked out.

Felicity moved off Oliver’s lap onto the sofa.

“Hey buddy, did you have another dream?” Oliver asked.

“Yeah.” William hesitated in the doorway.

“William, come here.” Felicity reached out her arms to him. “Oliver, why don’t you make some cocoa? I think we could all use a cup of something.”

Oliver got up and moved to the kitchen.

William watched him then came over to Felicity. He sat down next to her and let her put his arms around him.

“Are you okay?” Felicity asked as she ruffled William’s hair. “You're shaking.”

“I just keep seeing all the explosions.” William whispered. “I still don’t know why we were there.”

“The man that brought you there was a very bad man. He killed people. He wanted to hurt your dad because he wanted revenge for something your dad did.” Felicity looked up at Oliver in the kitchen. “That's why he brought all of us to the island. Everyone your dad cares about. We were all there because he wanted to hurt your dad by killing us. Your aunt. Thea. Your mom. That should have never happened. None of us can change the past William. We can just try to do better in the future. Your dad is trying to be better for you. Do you understand?”

“Yeah. He stopped being the Green Arrow so he wouldn't get killed and leave me alone.” William looked up at Felicity. “But you're still Overwatch. I don't want you to die either.”

Felicity blinked in surprise. “Oh! I didn’t… Wow!”

William buried his head in her shoulder and tightened his grip on her.

Felicity pulled him closer and rubbed his back. She put her chin on top of William’s head and let out a shaky breath. She had no idea William felt that way about her.

Oliver walked over to them and put three cups of cocoa on the coffee table. He sat down on the other side of William. “Here's the cocoa. William?”

Felicity reached out and pulled Oliver closer. Oliver wrapped his arms around them both. He didn't ask why Felicity was crying. He knew she would tell him later. Right now, he just wanted to hold onto them both. 


	9. Relic

**Relic**  
**Prompt** 8\. One more time  
**Word Count:** 1162

“Why are we doing this? I thought you promised me that we would never have to see this place ever again.” Felicity walked behind Oliver as they entered the fortress of the League of Assassins. “What if somebody catches us here?”

“They will definitely catch us if you don't stop talking.” Oliver held his bow at the ready. “I told you we are here to to get something.”

“Can't you just buy a new whatever it is?”  Felicity looked behind her.

“Can't buy a new one of these.” Oliver chuckled. “It's a magic relic for Constantine. He said its last known location was here in the fortress.” 

“Last known? Like he's thinks it’s here but he's not totally sure it's here? Is that what you're telling me?” Felicity glanced back again.

“I suppose I am.” Oliver stopped suddenly. “Felicity. Be quiet!”

Felicity glanced over his shoulder. There were two men guarding a door with several large locks.

Oliver tapped his ear. “John, we have eyes on the vault. We’re going to need that distraction now.”

“Copy that! One well planned distraction on the way.”

Suddenly, there was a large explosion from outside. The two guards looked at each other then ran towards the chaos.

“That was too easy.” Felicity whispered.

“Help me with the locks.” Oliver started trying the first one.

“Not my usual kind of lock but….” Felicity heard the bottom lock click open after a few seconds.

“Where did you learn that?” Oliver looked down as she started on the second one.

“Roy taught me. He taught me to hotwire a car too.” Felicity pushed Oliver back. “I'll get that one just make sure we don't get killed. I would hate to die on our honeymoon.”

“We are going to Bali as soon as we get the thing.” Oliver kept watch as Felicity opened the last lock.

Felicity went to open the door and she got a strong shock. “It's not going to open. It's got current running through it but I don't see any wires.”  

Oliver put his hand on the door and felt his tattoo burning on his side. “It's not current. It’s magic. Stay here.” Oliver handed her his bow and took the bag hanging on her shoulder.  “I'll be right back.”

“I'll be right here.” Felicity swallowed hard. “I hope.”

Oliver gave her a quick kiss and went inside.

It was only a few minutes but it seemed like forever before Oliver returned. The bag was weighing down on his shoulder.

“What is in that thing? One of those creepy head things?” Felicity tried to peek in the bag but Oliver grabbed her hand. “I can’t touch it, right? It's a tattoo thing, isn't it?”

“Yeah.” Oliver pulled her by the hand as they tried to make a hasty exit. They almost ran into three men as they came around the corner. Oliver opened the door to a nearby room and pulled Felicity inside.

“Uh… Oliver….” Felicity realized where they were. “Did you bring me here for danger sex? Just one more time in the place where you became an assassin and I almost died. Really Oliver?”

“Danger sex?” Oliver took his eyes away from the cracked open door and looked around. He smiled and chuckled. “No…. But if you insist….”

“Bringing me to the place we first made love would be so romantic if we weren't about to be killed.” Felicity leaned against the bedpost.

“If you two are gonna do it, turn off the comms, please.” Johns voice sounded amused.

“Oh god! Sorry John.” Felicity made a face. “Really, really sorry.’

John just laughed in the comm.

“We need to get out of here.” Oliver looked around and went to look down from the balcony. “Come here Felicity.”

“Oh no! No! Oh hell no!” Felicity shook her head.

“You can stay here but I'm leaving.” Oliver looped the shoulder strap of the bag over his head.

“Fine! Let's do this but don't land on me.” Felicity went over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I thought you like it when I land on you.” Oliver winked at her.

John snickered in the comm.

Felicity rolled her eyes. Ugh! Shut up and jump.

“Wait.” Oliver grabbed two goblets from a tray on a nearby table. “For later.” He stuffed them in the pockets of his jacket. “Hold on tight.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around Olivers neck.  Did you bring the parachute arrow because if you didn't….?”

Oliver pulled the arrow from the quiver and showed it to her. Happy?

“No but at least John won't have to scrape us off the mountainside. Felicity buried her face in Oliver neck. “Just do it.”

Oliver lifted her up and went back to the door to get a running start. He ran as fast as he can and jumped off the balcony. They started to fall but Oliver shot the parachute arrow into the sky and they started to glide.

“I’ve got eyes on you. Be there when you land.”

“Copy that.” Oliver winced as Felicity dug her nails into his shoulder.

A few minutes later they landed with a thud. Oliver ended up on top of her. He laughed as Felicity pushed him off to go throw up.

“Never fails.” John laughed. He was waiting with a jeep. “I’m always surprised she can hold it until she lands.”

Oliver got up and checked to make sure he hadn't broken Constantines relic. He looked over to where Felicity was standing. “Felicity, are you okay?”

Felicity walked the jeep. “No! I want to go to Bali now!”

John got in the jeep and started it up. “You didn't tell her?”

“Tell me what?” Felicity smacked Oliver's shoulder.

Oliver got in the jeep. “Constantine wants us to drop this off on the way. We're going to Milwaukee first. He also said that may need an assist too.”

“Oliver Jonas Queen!” Felicity used her loud voice. “You promised me no arrowing on our honeymoon and I've been on a retrieval mission and who knows what Constantine is going to want us to do. We're never getting to Bali.”

Oliver looked at John for support but John just shook his head and grinned. He started driving them away from the fortress.

“Two weeks in Bali?” Oliver grabbed her hands to keep her from hitting him again.

“You're the Mayor. You only have a week off.” Felicity pouted.

“I have two. Didn't I tell you?” Oliver grinned.

“No.” Felicity glared at him. “There better not be dead farm animals involved in whatever Constantine wants. That's just super gross.”

Oliver made a face. “It’s Constantine so anything's possible.”

“Ugh.” Felicity shuddered. “That's so not helping.”

“I love you, Felicity….”

“That's not going to help either, Oliver.”

John just laughed. “I'm so glad you two are married. At least, you have a reason to fight like an old married couple now.”

Felicity and Oliver looked at John then looked at each other and shrugged.


	10. Fathers and Sons

**Fathers and Sons**  
**Prompt** 9\. Pride  
**Word Count:** 737

 

Oliver looked at his phone at the missed call from the school and frowned. He listened to the message and his frown turned into a scowl.

“Problem?” Quentin asked as they walked to Oliver's office.

“William’s been in another fight at school.” Oliver sighed. “I have to go.”

“Yeah. I'll take the budget meeting.” Quentin smiled. “I guess you know he's gonna stand up for himself.”

“They think he may have broken someone's nose.” Oliver rubbed his temples. “I bet you didn't have to deal with this. You had daughters.”

“You've met my daughters. What do you think?” Quentin chuckled. “Good luck.”

Oliver rolled his eyes. “Yeah. Right.”

When Oliver arrived at the school, he was shown into the principal's office. On one side of the room, Felicity sat with William on a leather sofa. On the other side of the room a large man in work clothes sat next to an almost equal sized boy with a bandage on his nose.

The large man looked at his son. “The mayors kid?”

The boy slumped in his chair.

“May I talk to William in private?” Oliver asked.

“Yes.” The principal nodded.

Oliver waved William and Felicity out into the hall. “What happened?”

“Mikey shoved one of the girls. I told him to stop and he said make me.” William shrugged. “So I punched him in the nose like you told me to.”

“Why didn't you tell the teacher?” Oliver asked.

“I did the first time he did it but the teacher wouldn't help. The teacher said Mikey shoved her because he likes her but he doesn't like her. He says she's a troll.” William explained. “It was Rosie. She can't stand up to him. She's afraid of him. What was I supposed to do?”

“Rosie?” Oliver tried to remember a girl named Rosie in William’s class.

“She's in the special class. We have lunch at the same time as they do.” William explained.

“William, you might have broken his nose.” Oliver tried not to let his pride show through but he was failing. “I didn't know you could hit that hard.”

William grinned. “Felicity told me to keep my feet apart, swing from my hips, and keep my wrist straight.”

Oliver looked at Felicity for a response.

Felicity shrugged. “It surprised me too.”

“Why are you here?” Oliver turned his focus to Felicity.

“William called me to keep you from going all grrr.” Felicity smiled. “They wouldn't let me take care of it because I'm not on his contact form.”

Oliver sighed. “I'll have to take care of that.”

“Oh! One more thing!” Felicity pulled her tablet out of her bag. “I found traffic cam footage of the whole thing.” She unlocked the tablet and tapped the screen.

Oliver watched with a frown on his face. At the end of the video, Oliver walked back in the principal's office and put the tablet in front of the principal and tapped the screen,

The principal watched the video in silence. He looked up at the end. “Mr. Murphy, you need to see this.” He handed the tablet to the boy’s father.

“Where'd you get this?” Mr. Murphy asked.

“The traffic camera on Bentley.” Felicity smiled.

Mr. Murphy looked at his son. “You pushed a girl from that special class?”

The boy slumped farther into the chair.

“As you know Mr. Murphy, we have a zero tolerance policy on bullying.” The principal took a beat. “Your son will be expelled for this.”

“If you have a no bullying policy, why didn't the teacher help her?” William asked. “He was standing right there, talking to the art teacher in the video.”

“That’s a good question.” Oliver put his hand on William’s shoulder.

“I will have a talk with the teacher.” The principal tapped his desk. “William, I will let this slide. This time.”

“Thank you.” William said quietly.

“You can send the medical bill to my office.” Oliver said.

“No need. My son was the one being a moron.” Mr. Murphy handed Felicity the tablet and glared at the boy. “Insurance will cover it.”

Oliver nodded and took Felicity by the hand. “Come on William. Let's go home.”

As they walked to the car, Oliver’s grin grew larger.

“You're smiling.” Felicity whispered. “You're proud of him, aren't you?”

“William stood up for that little girl.” Oliver smiled. “He's a hero.”

“Just like his dad.” Felicity gave Oliver’s hand a squeeze.


	11. Gossip

**Gossip**  
**Prompt 10..** Late to the party  
**Word Count:** 594

Oliver and Felicity were supposed to be at the launch party for the new company an hour ago but they weren’t. No one knew where they were.  Calls to their cell phones went straight to voice mail and texts were unanswered.

The team gathered in a quiet corner to talk about where they were and what might have happened to them.

“We should go to their apartments and check for them. They could be laying there dead or bleeding or whatever…” Curtis suggested.

“Guys, he’s the mayor. He has a detail. I would have heard if something had happened.” Dinah sipped her cocktail. “I think they are just running late.”

“It’s been an hour.” Dig folded his arms across his chest. “Besides, Oliver ditches his detail on a regular basis.”   

“Dig’s right. We should be worried.” Rene pipped up. “They could have been kidnapped. It’s not like it hasn’t happened before.”

“Don’t we have trackers?” Dinah looked at the three men who were worrying like a bunch of mother hens. “Just activate their trackers. It will let us know if they are in trouble or not. Curtis, you can do it on your phone. Felicity does it on her phone.”

Curtis pulled out his phone. “I’m not sure. Felicity has almost completely recoded her phone’s OS. I’m just working on a regular model. I can’t even ping her phone because it’s so encrypted.” He frowned. “I can’t get it from here. I’ll just pop into the lab and use a workstation there.”

“Hurry up.” Rene looked around then whispered. “Bleeding.”

Curtis nodded and rushed to the lab.

“Why is it that you don’t think they are in trouble, Dinah?” Dig asked. “Do you know something that we don’t?”

“It’s probably nothing but they were making out in the limo yesterday coming back from lunch.” Dinah smirked. “They’re probably having sex and lost track of time.”

Rene choked on his drink.

Dig grinned. “I caught them on the weight bench yesterday. Felicity had him pinned down but it didn’t look like he was complaining.”

Rene looked at the floor. “Do we have to talk about their personal business?”

“What’s the matter?” Dinah chuckled. “Don’t want to think about Mom and Dad having sex?”

“They need to keep that private.” Rene shifted on his feet. “And off the weight bench.”

Curtis came back with a tablet. “They are at Felicity’s place. Why is Rene so red-faced? Were ya’ll talking about them having bunker sex again?”

“Again?” Rene looked up. “You mean they did the nasty in the bunker before?”

Curtis snickered. “I’m sure they have on more than one occasion. I know they did for sure once last summer. They got all freaky after Chinese food and two bottles of wine.”

Dig and Dinah glared at Curtis.

“What? There were condom wrappers in the trash.” Curtis held up two fingers. “ _Two condom wrappers_. I’d say that is getting your _freak on_.”

“I did not need to hear that.” Rene put his hand on his forehead and looked at the floor again. “That’s just nasty.”

“Have you seen Oliver with no shirt?” Curtis gushed. “Cause damn!”

Dig bit his lip to keep from laughing. 

Dinah smiled and took another sip of her drink.

Rene shook his head. “I can’t believe you people.”        

The door opened and Oliver and Felicity came walking in with smiles on their faces.

“Oh!” Curtis nodded. “Yeah. They’re all glowy. They were definitely having sex. I wonder how many times…”

“Curtis!” The other three whispered as Oliver and Felicity walked up to them.


	12. Financial Institution

**Financial Institution**  
**Prompt** 11\. Get Down  
**Word Count:** 728

 

It was supposed to be a simple trip to the bank to start an account for William, but it turned out to be more than Felicity bargained for. Star City National Bank was about to be robbed. Simple trip indeed. Except for the two bank robbers.

The second the first shot whizzed through the air, Felicity was on alert. She grabbed a very frightened William and ducked behind a pillar.

“What’s ….?” William started to ask before the second shot rang out.

Someone screamed.

“The next one of you that moves gets a bullet. Bank manager! Get out here.” One of the robbers said.

Felicity looked up at the CCTV and then pulled out her phone. She sent out a team alert but she knew it would take time. With a few more keystrokes, she had the silent alarm activated at SCPD and the CCTV hacked. She sent the feed to SCPD and the bunker.

“Everybody get down on the floor in front of the counter.” The robber instructed.

Felicity ditched her phone in a trash can by the manager’s desk. She took William’s hand. “We're going to do as he says. Just stay calm.”

William nodded. He had seen what she had done on her phone. He knew that help was coming.

Felicity walked them over to the front of the counter.

“Look at this! We have the Mayor's family.” The taler robber chuckled. “We couldn't ask for more perfect hostages.”

Felicity moved between William and the robbers. “Take the money and just go.” She looked over at the tellers with their hands up. “No one needs to get hurt.”

The robber stuck his gun in Felicity's face. “I’m calling the shots, Mrs. Queen.”

“Hey! Take it easy.” The other robber said. “Let's just get the cash and get out of here.”

“We can get more than just the cash drawers with these two.” The tall one said. “I wonder how much the city would cough up to see the first family safe and sound.”

“That's not the plan.” The other robber reminded him.

“Plans change.” The tall one waved Felicity and William over to a space in front of the counter. “Have a seat.”

“No.” Felicity said calmly. She let go of William’s hand. “I don't want to sit down.”

Oliver was watching the feed on a tablet in the van as he and Dig raced to the bank. “What the hell is she doing?”

Dig glanced over at the tablet.  “Looks like she's thinking of disarming him.”

“She needs to wait for backup.” Oliver ground his teeth in frustration.

Dig hit the gas a little harder. He knew they didn't have time to waste for Felicity's plan to work.

“What exactly do you think this is?” The taller robber laughed. “Do what I say or I'll shoot you.”

“Mrs. Queen, just sit down. We don't want to hurt you.” The other robber pleaded with her.

“Go sit down, William.” Felicity didn't flinch as the robber took a step close. “Do it now.”

William glanced behind him as he went to sit down. Where were the police? Where was his father and Mr. Diggle?

Felicity glanced back to make sure William was sitting down before she sprang into action. She grabbed the gun and flipped the robber down to the ground. She hit him in the head with the gun, knocking him out.

The other robber lifted his gun to shoot her and got an arrow in the shoulder. He dropped his gun and screamed in pain.

Felicity turned to the hostages. “Everybody out! Now!”

Oliver dropped down from the ceiling. “The police are outside. You're safe now.”

The hostages ran out the door. William ran to Felicity and hugged her.

“Do I need to tell you how stupid that was?” Oliver growled.

Felicity tilted her head. “It worked didn't it? Thanks for the assist. Gift wrap them for our friends at the SCPD, would you?” Felicity grinned.

“Yes ma'am.” Oliver took zip ties out of his pocket and cuffed both of the robbers.

William looked up at Felicity. “That was so cool! You're such a badass!”

Oliver chuckled as he cuffed the unconscious man on the floor.

“Come on William.” Felicity rubbed William’s back. “I think we deserve ice cream after that. At home!” She gave Oliver a wink as she and William left.


	13. Never Call Her That

**Never Call Her That**  
**Prompt 12.** Impaired Judgement  
**Word Count:** 749

 

Oliver opened the door of their loft and found a shoe on the floor. A Prada stiletto to be exact. He picked it up and walked into the living room.

“William?” Oliver held up the shoe. “Have you seen Felicity?”

“She's in your room with a bottle of wine. Said something about you killing a tick….” William shrugged. “I couldn't tell. she was already a little drunk. Raisa made pot roast. It's in the oven and its got twenty more minutes.”

“Thanks.” Oliver walked to his bedroom door and found Felicity's other shoe by the door.

“Dad?”

Oliver turned around. “Yeah Buddy?”

“I heard her throw something at the door a few minutes ago.” William wrinkled his nose. “Did you and she have a fight?”

“No.” Oliver looked at the door then back at William. ‘She had a meeting with some investors this afternoon. It must not have went well.”

“That would explain the sixteen missed calls from Curtis on her phone.” William picked up Felicity's phone from the coffee table and tossed to his dad.

Oliver caught the phone and scrolled through her text messages. “Shit!” He looked at the door again. “I'll handle this.”

William nodded and went back to watching television.

Oliver opened the door and bit his lip. He saw the wine bottle on the floor by the bed and Felicity was face down on the bed. He closed the door and put her shoes on the floor by the dresser. He found a book on the floor by the door and picked it up. “Felicity?”

Felicity raised her head and pushed her hair out of her face. “Oliver, I want you to stick an arrow up somebody's ass. He is an ass so you might have to stick more than one in him.”

“Let me guess…  the investor you met with today?” Oliver came over and sat on the edge of the bed. He put her phone and the book on the bedside table and picked up the empty bottle. “Want to talk about it or do you want me to get another bottle of wine?”

“That dick asked me why the boss wasn't at the meeting. He said he doesn't deal with a secretary. SECRETARY! He thought I was a SECRETARY! He told me to call my boss so that HE could talk to HIM!”

Oliver looked at the bottle in his hands. He didn't know what to say to make her feel better.

Felicity sat up and leaned against Oliver’s back and rested her chin on his shoulder. “Four. That will do it. One up his ass and one in each hand.”

“That's just three.” Oliver scowled. “Why am I putting arrows in his hands?”

“He put his HAND on my KNEE! And he kept looking at my boobs.”

“Five. Hands, eyes, and one up his ass. Got it.” Oliver nodded. “Felicity, get me a location and I'll take care of it as soon as I take the pot roast out of the oven and suit up.”

“I love you.” Felicity kissed his cheek. “You are my hero. Now go kill the dick.”

Oliver glanced at her face. “You're not kidding are you?”

“Nope.” Felicity gave him the pouty face.

Oliver sighed. “Go take a shower. I need to get dinner on the table.”

“Okay and then you can go put arrows in that bad man for me.” Felicity kissed him on the cheek. “My hero.”

Oliver watched as Felicity staggered into the bathroom. He looked at the bottle then went into the living room.

“Is Felicity okay?” William asked.

“Yeah. She wants me to put arrows in a guy for her.” Oliver went to check the roast then sat down next to William.

“Are you going to do it?” William asked.

“No. When she sobers up and calms down she'll realize that she was being ridiculous and she will make an anonymous donation to a charity for him.” Oliver leaned back against the back of the sofa.

“How does she do that?” William asked.

“She'll hack his bank accounts and send millions of dollars of his money to charity by wire transfer.” Oliver looked at William. “Usually Save the Whales or Greenpeace.”

William grinned. “He must have really made her mad.”

“He called her a secretary.” Oliver sighed and shook his head. “It will cost him several million dollars for that. Maybe even a billion.”

“Wow….” William shook his head. “He's gonna be broke. He should have never called her that.”


	14. Reasoning.

**Reasoning.**  
**Prompt** 13\. Sleepless  
**Word Count:** 596

Oliver sat at the kitchen bar and stared at the documents in front of him. He had been looking through Samantha’s papers but had stopped to go on patrol. There were mostly insurance papers and the deed to Samantha’s house.

One envelope caught his eye. Inside was the check that Moira had given Samantha. He looked at his mother’s handwriting and wondered what she was thinking when she forced Samantha and her grandchild out of town.

He rubbed his face and looked at the check again. His mother’s signature stared back at him.

Felicity walked out of their bedroom and took a moment to peek into William’s room to make sure he was asleep. She walked over to Oliver and rubbed his back.

“What are you still doing out here?” Felicity kissed his cheek. “Are you hungry?”

Oliver looked at her. “You are not cooking.”

“I can make a sandwich.” Felicity went around to the refrigerator and opened the door. “There’s some corned beef in here.”

“Felicity, why would my mother kept my child from me?” Oliver asked suddenly.

Felicity turned around and shut the refrigerator door. “I don’t know. You mother must have had her reasons. Moira Queen always had a reason for everything she did.” Felicity reached over and took the check from him. “This is something I just don’t understand. Oliver, is this what is keeping you awake?”

“I’ve been putting off dealing with all this stuff. I guess I didn’t want to face my part in her death.” Oliver shoved the documents back into the folder. “Do you want me to make you something to eat?”

“No. You should have a lawyer handle all of that.” Felicity picked up the file and took it over to the desk. She put the check in the file before she put it in the drawer.

Oliver turned and faced her. “My name isn’t on his original birth certificate. It’s like I never existed.”

Felicity walked over and hugged him. “We fixed that with the DNA test and now you do exist for him. William loves you.”

“He should have been a part of my life.” Oliver sighed and leaned against Felicity.

“Oliver… we can’t change the past. What your mother did was despicable but not that out of character for her. She always made sure things went the way she wanted them to.”  Felicity rubbed his cheek. “Everything is fine now. William is with us and he is safe. You’re his dad.”

Oliver sighed. “Why would Mom not want me to be a dad?”

“You were a little wild in those days.” Felicity chuckled. “I don’t think that realized how much being a dad would mean to you.”

“It means a lot.” Oliver pulled her closer. “I think I would have started to take things more seriously if he had been in my life. I would have settled down and worked at the company instead of getting on the Gambit and becoming ….”

“A hero?” Felicity smiled. “You are someone he can look up to and that’s a big deal to a boy. Do you want that sandwich?”

“No. Let’s just go to bed.” Oliver stood up. “William and I are lucky to have you, Felicity.”

“I’m the lucky one.” Felicity stood on her tiptoes and kissed him. “I have two handsome men that love me as much as I love them.” She grabbed his hand. “Come on I’ll give you a back rub. That should make you fall asleep.”

“Sold!” Oliver let her lead him into their room. He was too tired to argue. 


	15. Parenting Duties

**Parenting Duties**  
**Prompt14:.** Ask  
**Word Count:** 537

Oliver walked into the bunker. He stopped right behind Felicity's chair and shifted on his feet. He needed to ask Felicity for a favor but he was afraid she would say no.

Felicity turned her chair around towards him and gave him a questioning look. “Why are you standing there like that?”

“Like what?” Oliver frowned.

“Like your about to ask me for a million dollars to buy a boat or something.” Felicity squinted at him. “No, not a boat but maybe a new motorcycle.”

“No. That's not why I'm here. I need to ask you a favor.” Oliver wrinkled his nose. “You aren't going to like it.”

“What is it?” Felicity leaned back and folded her arms across her chest.

“I hate to ask but i won't be able to…. I have a mayor thing…. Well a city thing….”

“Oliver! Just ask me.” Felicity tilted her head and raised an eyebrow.

“William needs to go to get a checkup tomorrow. Could you take him? I’d send Raisa but they told me that a parent has to be present.”

“A parent?” Felicity thought for a moment. “Yeah. I’m his step mom that makes me a parent, doesn't it?

“Yeah but i can reschedule if it's awkward for you.” Oliver waited for her response.

If William is okay with me going with him, then I would be happy to do it.” Felicity smiled. “Wow I'm really a parent. I never thought i would ever have kids and now I have one.”

Oliver leaned down and kissed her. “Maybe, we should talk about having more.”

Felicity wrapped her arms around his neck to keep him bent over. “We should probably get on that really soon.”

“Maybe tonight?” Oliver kissed her again.

“Maybe now?” Felicity grabbed him by the tie and stood up. She led him into the back where his old cot was set up. “Like right now.”

Oliver smiled and picked her up in his arms. “Definitely now.”

John walked into the bunker and looked around. “Oliver! Felicity!” He went over and checked the security feeds for the bunker. When he saw the one of the back room he turned it off and shook his head. “Newlyweds!”

John laughed and went to start working out.

An hour later, Oliver rushed to the elevator without stopping to acknowledge john.

John raised an eyebrow and grinned.

Felicity came from the same direction and smiled at John. “Hi Dig.”

“Have a nice nap?”

“What?” Felicity tried to fix her hair. She checked the buttons on her blouse. “What are you talking about?”

“I came in and checked the security feeds because no one was around. I saw you and Oliver …. Taking a nap.”

Felicity turned pink. “You saw what?”

“Oliver isn't usually here during the day. Is this going to be a new thing?”

“No. He was asking me for a favor.” Felicity sat down in her chair.

John laughed. “Politicians and their favors.”

Felicity rolled her eyes. “He needed me to be a parent.”

“That's definitely how you get to be a parent.” Dig chuckled when he saw Felicity's cheeks go pink again. “Just ask Lyla.”

Felicity covered her face and started to mumble something about removing security cameras.


	16. Badass

**Badass**  
**Prompt15:** Choose  
**Word Count:** 575

Felicity had just parked her car and started through the alley next to the building over the bunker. She was running late. William had needed help with his science project and it took longer than expected.

A man in a ski mask came from a doorway and blocked her path. “Give me your money and your jewelry or you are gonna die right here.”

Felicity stared down the man with the gun in her face. She was beginning to regret taking a shortcut through the alley. She resisted the urge to laugh at him.

“Come on lady! I don’t have all night. Cell phone too.” The man held out his hand for her things. “Hand them over!”

Felicity looked at his shaking hands and his size. He wouldn't be hard to disarm. She had kicked bigger asses than his.

“Lady, did you hear me?” The thug looked around.

“Yeah.” Felicity smiled. “You are not the first person to put a gun in my face. So I choose not to give you anything. Especially not my cell phone.”

The thug obviously didn't expect her to say that. “You wanna die? Are you crazy or something?”

“Nope. You’re not going to shoot me. You are going to give me the gun and walk away.”  Felicity held out her hand for the gun. “Or I'll take it from you and bitch slap you with it.”

“Not likely. Hand your shit over now!” The thug waved the gun in her face.

Felicity shrugged. She grabbed the gun and disarmed him then knocked him out with it.

Oliver dressed in his gear, dropped from the fire escape half way down the alley. “You should have let me shoot him.”

“The safety was on.” Felicity laughed. “I guess he thought i wouldn’t know that.” Felicity aimed the gun at a box of trash by the dumpster and pulled the trigger. She smirked when it didn’t fire.

“I’m glad youre having fun but he could have hurt you.” Oliver put the guy’s hands into zipties.

“I've been shot. I know exactly how much it hurts.” Felicity released the clip and unloaded the gun. “I've also been doing this for a while. You should know by now I can handle myself. She cleared the bullet in the chamber.”

“You’re a badass.” Oliver gave her a quick kiss and then lifted the thug over his shoulder.

“Thank you Green Arrow. I like your ass too.” Felicity smacked Oliver on the ass. She handed him the gun and clip. “I think I broke his nose.”

Oliver grinned. “I think I'll let him figure that out. I'll follow you to the end of the alley.”

Dig drove up to the end of the alley. He opened the van side door. “Wow! We got one already? We haven't been out more than a few minutes.”

“This one is hers. He was trying to mug our badass here.” Oliver chuckled and dumped the thug into the van with a thud. “She’s getting really good at disarming guys with guns.”

“Thanks to Spartan.” Felicity gave Oliver another kiss and went inside to take the elevator to the bunker.

Dig looked at the guy on the floor of the van. “Did she knock him out or did you?”

“She did and broke his nose.” Oliver chuckled. “Don’t tell her but it’s kinda hot.”

Dig laughed as he drove to the SCPD to drop off their first perp for the night.


	17. Going in Blind

**Going In Blind**  
**Prompt 16.** Malfunction  
**Word Count:** 886

It was a typical Wednesday night in the bunker. The op tonight was to retrieve the councilman's teenage daughter from the Bratva. Felicity was at the comms as usual.

“Okay the door is twenty yards down that corridor on the right. Let me check for heat signatures real quick.” Felicity pulled up the screen with data from the ARGUS satellite. There was nothing there. “Guys, we have a problem. My eye in the sky is dead.”

“What do you mean dead?” Oliver's raspy voice came over the comm.

“Dead as in I'm getting no data.” Felicity tried backing out and hacking in a different way. “Hold on a second while I try to…. Frack!”

“Overwatch!” Oliver growled.

“It's not my hack. The entire system is down at the source, Green Arrow” Felicity took a breath. “Spartan, I think Harbinger may be in trouble. I've lost all contact with ARGUS.”

“She ain't the only one. I don't like this.” Rene sounded impatient. “Are we a go, Green Arrow?”

“I’m blind here.” Felicity was furiously typing but ARGUS just wasn't responding. “I have nothing to hack. Their servers are down.”

“It's still a go.” Oliver confirmed. “Black Canary, the door is yours.”

“How come she gets the door?” Rene whined.

“Her sonic cry will push a blast away from you if the door is rigged to explode.” Felicity explained. 

“Oh right. Yell at it Canary and let's get this done.”

“Thanks.” Dinah snarked into the comm before she screamed.

Felicity jumped when there was an explosion. “Green Arrow! Spartan! Wild Dog! Black Canary! Someone respond.”

“We’re in and on our way to the targets.” Oliver sounded like he was running. 

“If they are still there. I still have no response.” Felicity threw her hands up in frustration.

“Nope not there. Cause they're here.” Rene sighed.

Gun shots sounded in quick succession. Felicity heard the sound of the bow string. She could tell the team was fully engaged with the targets. She waited and listened.

“Targets down.” Oliver confirmed after a few minutes. “Black Canary, do you have the package?”

“Got it. Extracting it now.”

“Everyone head back. Overwatch let SCPD know that we have early Christmas presents.”

Felicity typed for a second. “Done Green Arrow. SCPD on route.”

“I've got to go.” Dig sounded worried.

“Take Wild Dog with you.” Oliver paused. “Overwatch, Black Canary and I will deliver the package then we're done.”

“Copy that. Spartan, I'm still not getting a response. No answer on the land lines either.”

“Copy that. Keep trying.” Dig sounded even more worried.

“Will do. Good luck.” Felicity tried again to hack ARGUS. She was getting nowhere.

Twenty minutes later, Oliver came in the bunker and headed straight for Felicity. “Felicity! I sent Dinah to help Dig and Rene. What do you have?”

Felicity glanced over her shoulder at him. “I have nothing. It's like the servers just vanished into thin air.”

“Do you think it was Cayden James?” Oliver leaned down to look over her shoulder.

“It might be but I have no way of knowing.” Felicity shrugged. “It could also be terrorist setting off an EMP but the shielding in the server room should have protected it. Whatever it is, it’s keeping me out. Not even the super-secret back door is working.”

“I should have gone with them.” Oliver sat on the floor next to her chair. “Dig needs me.”

“We have to take William to see his grandparents. They could be there all night. Go get changed.” Felicity rubbed Oliver’s beard. “I'm going to try one more time.”

“Felicity, these people blame me for Samantha's death. I’m not in a hurry to hand William over to them for a weekend.

“Oliver, its Christmas. William is all they have left of their daughter. Besides, we are going to stay in Central City and visit friends while they spend time with him. Go get changed. We have to leave in an hour.”

Oliver sighed and got up to go change.

“Overwatch!” Digs voice was suddenly on the comm

“I'm here, Spartan. Sit rep?”

“EMP deployed by drone. Harbinger thinks it was Markovia. Building is secure.”

“And the servers?”

“Main servers were shielded but all network computers and controls are fried.”

“As in controls for the satellite …..Gotcha! Head back when you’re clear.”

“Wild Dog and Black Canary are in route now. I’m going to hang back to see if I'm needed.”

“Copy that.” Felicity took her comm out of her ear and put it on the desk.

“Was that Dig?” Oliver asked as he came from the back in jeans and a sweater.

“EMP via drone courtesy of Markovia. No wonder I couldn’t get anything. It's all fried.” Felicity grabbed her bag off the desk. “Ready to go?”

“No but we are going anyway. I have no idea what Samantha told them about me. It can't be anything good.”

“Relax. They will see William, happy and loved and it's going to go fine. If it helps, just think of it as a mission without arrows.” Felicity patted his shoulder. “Now let's get out of here.”

Oliver put his hand on her back and they headed out.

Later that morning, Oliver, Felicity, and William stood on the porch of Samantha's parents. The door opened and two smiling people welcomed them in.


	18. French Toast

**French Toast**  
**Prompt 18.** Escape  
**Word Count:** 635

An alarm went off somewhere on a phone. Felicity raised a hand to grab for her phone on the table next to the bed but instead she felt a nose. She raised her head and looked around only to discover she was still in Oliver’s bedroom.

She pushed on Oliver to wake him up. “Oliver! Wake up! Oliver!”

Oliver opened an eye. “Five more minutes.”

“As adorable as that sounds, I have to go. It’s morning. William will be up soon.” Felicity got out of bed throwing the covers in his face.

Oliver pulled the covers off his face. “What's the rush? Stay for breakfast.”

“With you and William?” Felicity shook her head.  “How exactly are you going to explain me being in the same clothes I was in last night when he went to bed?”

“I'll just tell him you slept over.” Oliver sat up. “He knows we're back together.”

“Sleep over? We were definitely not sleeping.” Felicity pulled on her shoe. “He's old enough to figure that out. I need to get out of here before he sees me.”

“It's not a big deal. He loves you.” Oliver got up and retrieved his boxers from where Felicity threw them the night before. “I’m sure his mother dated.”

“Oliver, I am not doing the walk of shame in front of your son.” Felicity looked under the bed for her other shoe but it wasn't there.

Oliver laughed. He pulled on a pair of sweatpants that were lying over the chair. “What have you got to be ashamed about?”

“Where's my other shoe? I can’t affect an escape with only one shoe?” Felicity looked under the chair. “Have you seen my shoe?”

Suddenly the bedroom door opened and William stood there with Felicity's shoe in his hands.

Oliver and Felicity looked at each other then back at William.

“Can we have French toast this morning since Felicity is here?” William asked.

“Sure Buddy.” Oliver grinned. “We will be right there.”

William put Felicity's shoe on the dresser and closed the door behind him.

“See? No problem.” Oliver pulled a tee shirt over his head. “You have time for French toast, don’t you?”

Felicity put her hands over her face. “I can't believe I traumatized your kid.”

Oliver laughed and opened the door. He walked into the kitchen where and saw that William had already gotten all ingredients out and put them on the counter.

“William…. I ….” Oliver started cracking eggs. “Are you okay with Felicity sleeping over?”

“Sure. When are you getting married?” William smiled.

“I don't know. We haven't talked about it.” Oliver glanced toward his bedroom. “Why do you think we are getting married?”

William shrugged. “Raisa said you were going to get married then you decided not to.”

Felicity came out of the bedroom. “Hey William. I'm sorry i didn't mean to surprise you like this.”

“It's okay.” William grinned. “We’ll be having breakfast together all the time when you and my dad get married.”

“Um… Oliver?” Felicity looked at Oliver waiting for an explanation.

“When Felicity and I decide to get married, we will let you know.” Oliver winked at Felicity.

“Cool. Felicity can make for us breakfast tomorrow.” William grinned at her.

“I can't cook. The best I can do is cereal.” Felicity smiled.

“That's okay. I like cereal too.” William smiled.

Raisa let herself into the apartment and looked at the three of them. “Miss Felicity! Good morning. She gave a questioning look at Oliver.”

“Raisa, they're getting married.” William blurted out.

“Good!” Raisa smiled. “So you came to your senses then Mr. Oliver?”

Oliver just nodded and turned to start cooking the French toast.

Raisa came over and hugged Felicity. “I am so happy.”

Felicity hugged her back. “Me too.”

Felicity realized there was no escape now.    


	19. Huckleberry Fin

**Huckleberry Fin**  
**Prompt: 19a.** Sent to the wrong printer  
**Word Count:** 1025

“William! You’re going to be late for your bus.” Oliver picked up the plates from the table. “Do you have everything?”

“No. My book report is in the printer.” William downed the rest of his milk and got up

“I’ll get it. You get your coat.” Felicity got up and went to the printer by the desk.. She folded it in half and put in in his backpack that was sitting on the sofa.

William grabbed his coat and went over to pick up his backpack as he headed for the door. “See you later.”

“I’ll pick you up today, Buddy. Wait for me.” Oliver called out as William went out the door.

Felicity picked up a piece of toast and smiled at Oliver. “What are you two going to do after school?”

“We’re going shopping. He’s growing out of everything.” Oliver sighed. “My mother used to send my father shopping with me. He hated shopping as much as I did but we would always had burgers after.”

“So I am on my own for dinner?” Felicity took a bite of the toast.

“I’ll bring you something.” Oliver leaned over and kissed her. “I have to get going too. I have a budget meeting.”

“I have a meeting with … Okay. I just need to get to work.” Felicity reached out and grabbed his face. She kissed him several times all over his face. “Have a good day.”

“I will.” Oliver picked up his suit coat and waved as he headed out the door.

When Oliver arrived at the office, Thea was standing there with pages in her hand. “I hope you have the budget report. This is a book report for Huckleberry Fin.”

Oliver frowned. “I sent it to the printer before I left last night.”

Thea held up the papers so he could see them. “Nope, not the budget.”

Oliver groaned. “William must have my budget report.”

“So you didn’t read it last night like you were supposed to.” Thea gave him a annoyed look. “Ollie, you have to be prepared for these meetings.”

“Could you take that to William and get my budget report?” Oliver asked. “He took something out of my printer at home this morning.”

“I’ll take it over in a few minutes. Meanwhile, I will have another copy of the budget printed out. You will have a few minutes to look at it before the city council members get here.” Thea threw him a glare then walked out of his office.

Oliver sat on the desk and sighed.

Felicity’s phone went off on her desk. She went to look at it then frowned. William had sent her a text. He was in a panic. He didn’t have his book report.

Felicity was about to call Oliver when she got another text. This time was from Thea. She was looking for Oliver’s budget report.        

Felicity wrinkled her nose. She checked the printer logs on both printers and gasped. It wasn’t just the book report and the budget report that had got mixed up.

Felicity had printed out a letter that she had written to Oliver when they first met. She had never sent it to him. She was going to give it to him on their honeymoon.

She checked the printer logs again.

“Oh Frack!”  Felicity jumped out of her seat and grabbed her things as she headed out the door.

When she arrived at the school, the principal was standing there with her arms crossed. “Mrs. Queen, may I have a word with you.”

“Um… okay.” Felicity followed the woman inside. William was sitting red faced on a bench by the door. “Hey buddy.”

He looked up and shook his head.

The principal opened the door to her office and waved Felicity inside. She shut the door behind them.

“I can explain.” Felicity started. “There was a glitch in the printer signals. I think his book report got sent to the wrong printer.”

The principal walked over to her desk and picked up some folded pages. “This is definitely not a book report on Huckleberry Fin.” She handed it to felicity. “It sounds more like a love letter.”

“It was. I wrote it ages ago. I was going to surprise my husband with it.” Felicity cleared her throat. “There isn’t any dirty… things in it. I swear.”

“You do go on about his abs.” The principle blushed. “Do you know where his book report ended up, Mrs. Queen?”

Felicity took a breath. “The mayor’s office is my best guess.”

There was a knock on the door and it opened slowly. Thea leaned in and looked at Felicity. “I just brought William his book report do you have the budget?”

“No. I think that is in my work printer.” Felicity pulled on her ponytail. “William had an old love letter to Oliver that I printed out.”

Thea laughed and glanced at her nephew. “That would explain the very intense blushing.”

“Can he go back to class?” Felicity asked. “I don’t want him to miss anything important.”

“Yes.” The principal went to the door. “William, do you have the right book report now?”

“Yes.” William looked at Thea. “My aunt brought it to me.”

“Then you may return to class.” The principal smiled at how fast the boy moved to get away from the three women.

“Felicity, how dirty was that letter?” Thea asked in a whisper.

Felicity handed it to Thea. “It wasn’t really. I wrote it a long time ago and didn’t give it to him. I thought it would make a nice honeymoon gift.”

Thea burst out laughing as she read. “Oh wow! Poor William. Did you write this while he was doing the salmon ladder?”

Felicity sighed. “Yeah. What gave it away?”

“You used the phrase ‘sweaty abs’ like a dozen times.” Thea laughed.

Felicity put her hand over her mouth and mumbled “Frack!”

Later that evening in the bunker, Oliver stripped off his shirt and started doing the salmon ladder.

Felicity looked up and she caught him smiling at her. She smiled back at him. It didn’t take long for his abs to get all sweaty.


	20. Science

**Science**  
**Prompt** 19b. Gravity  
**Word Count:** 256

Oliver watched as the bright pink dress made a puddle on the floor. He smiled as a pair of lace panties landed on top of it. Gravity was a wonderful thing.

“Oliver? You have thinky face.”  Felicity stood naked in front of him. She tilted her head and looked at him intently. “What are you thinking about?”

“Science.” Oliver took a step closer to her and pulled off his white dress shirt. He dropped it on the floor next to her dress.

“Science?” Felicity reached for him and put her hands on his chest. “Oh! Like anatomy?”

“Yeah but that wasn't what I was thinking about.” Oliver took one of her hand and kissed her palm.  “I was just thinking how much I like gravity, especially when you take off your clothes.”

Felicity reached down and unfastened his suit pants. She gave them a push and they landed into a puddle like the other clothes. She laughed. “I see what you mean.”

Oliver picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bed. He gently dropped her into the center of the bed. “So you agree with me about science?”

“Mmm. I do. Gravity is good but Biology is a lot more interactive.” Felicity pulled him down on the bed with her. “We should study it.”

“Yeah we should.” Oliver pulled her closer and kissed her neck. “So are you teaching the class or am I?”

Felicity pushed him onto his back. “What are you thinking about now?”

Oliver laughed. “I really like science…..”


	21. Surviving Life

**Surviving Life**  
**Prompt 20.** Trust  
**Word Count:** 553

Oliver looked at the edge of the roof then back at the three armed men firing assault rifles. He turned to Felicity. “Do you trust me?”

Felicity nodded. “We’re going to jump, aren't we?”

“Yeah.” Oliver took her hand. “Are you ready?”

“Oliver, you don't have your gear. It’s suicide.” Felicity ducked lower when one of the bullets ricocheted above her head.

“There's a terrace two floors down. We get there and break into the room. We can do it, Felicity, but you have to trust me.”

“They stopped firing.” Felicity peeked around the air vent she was shielded by. “No. They're reloading.”

“We go now.” Oliver grabbed her and rushed to the edge of the roof. He pulled her over the edge just as the bullets start flying again.

They landed on the terrace and Oliver busted out the sliding glass door with the leg of the table that broke their fall.

A startled elderly couple sat up in bed.

The man started to get out of bed. “What the hell is going on?” He stopped when he saw who had entered his room. “Mr. Mayor?”

“Tell the hotel to send my office the bill.” Oliver looked at Felicity. “Were you hit?”

Felicity shook her head then touched his forearm. “You were. Now where? Stairs or elevator?”

Oliver looked around. “They'll have both blocked.”

“Okay. We are still ten floors up. How do we get out of here? We can’t jump again.”

Oliver pulled out his phone. “We need back up.”

“Oliver….”

“Trust me.” Oliver gave her a quick kiss. “Hey Lyla, we need an extraction. Marble Towers tenth floor west side. Thanks.”

Felicity took a breath. “How long?”

“5 minutes.” Oliver looked at the elderly couple. “You need to get in the closet. There are armed gunmen on the way.”

The man helped his wife to the closet. Oliver pulled the mattress up in front of the door and pulled a chest from the wall for him and Felicity to get behind.

“Get behind it.” Oliver pushed her behind the chest.

“This is why we never go to these things without being prepared.” Felicity whispered. “If we had had our gear we wouldn't need ARGUS to come for us.”

Oliver nodded. “I should have listened to you. I'm sorry.”

“I trust your gut. You need to trust mine.” Felicity looked at his arm. “It doesn't look deep.”

“It’s nothing.” Oliver took a breath.

A helicopter appeared in the night sky. Men dressed in black opened fire at the roof of the building as it approached.

“That’s our ride.” Oliver winked.

Oliver pulled Felicity along as they went out into the terrace. He handed her up to one of the men in black then climbed in. The door closed behind them and the helicopter moved off.

“Thanks. Dig.” Oliver said to one of the men.

Dig pulled off his mask and smiled at them both. “Anytime. What was all the craziness about?”

“The Bratva was trying to kidnap us…. Again.” Felicity reached for a first aid kit. “Let me see your arm, Oliver. I need to clean it. Dig can do the stitches.”

“The medic at ARGUS will do it.” Dig looked at it. “I think you'll survive.”

“I always do.” Oliver said as he looked at Felicity. “I have a reason to.”


End file.
